Rising Darkness
by ImperialRanger44
Summary: An old Elfs obsession leads to the merging of two worlds as the Technologically advanced Remnant crosses fate with the Magical Nirn, causing culture to bleed, blood to be spilt, and new hero's to be thrown into the fray as the Dragonborn and the Imperial Legions take up arms help push back a rising darkness. (title subject to change pending better option)
1. Crossing Over

A/N

Hello one and all, this is a story I've had floating in my head for a long while now. Here I am attempting to combine the fantastic and unique world of Remnant with the amazing, detailed, and extremely confusing world of the Elder Scrolls.

Now, those among who have studied the lore of TES, especially how Mundus is structured, might be wondering how I'll actually be able to explain this. Fear not my fellows who have watched one too many Fudgemuppet or Zaric Zhakaron videos, I have actually figured out a way to somewhat explain how it is possible. But that Explanation comes later.

For now, I'm going to get a few things explained right quick. First off, the year for TES is 4E 206, and for Remnant it's about a month or so before Ruby confronts Torchwich and is accepted to Beacon.

Second, I am going to be following the standard of TES as presented to us in the Lore, not in the games. For example, this chapter heavily features the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, and while in the Game Oblivion the IC only had a population of about a hundred, in here it will be closer to a Million, similar to the population of the real world City of Rome during the reign of the Caesars. In short, Tamriel and her cities are much larger. I'll also be talking about concepts such as Dragon Breaks, the Marukhati selectives, and everyone's favorite genitalia bitter Vivec. So yeah, the later chapters are going to be fun to write.

Third, because of the unique nature of TES lore, I will be taking liberties with the current state of Tamriel using sources that, while not directly contradictory to confined lore within the Games and Books, can still be classified as non-canon. However, since TES is open source with its lore, I will be adapting well known Apocrypha into this story, as well as referencing certain Mods. I will give credit for my references at the end of each Chapter.

Finally, I will be taking how everyone speaks literally. so Cyrodiilic and the common language of Remnant will both be English to us.

While there is much more I can go into, such as the events between Skyrim and the current time period, I'll save that for the story.

Now, with that out of the way, let's get this party started. Oh, and this should go without saying, but RWBY and TES is not my property. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Bethesda.

Chapter 1: Discovery

The door to the Arcane University swung open as a man flanked by two others in Akaviri style armor entered its ancient halls, drawing the attention of every Synod and College of Whispers wizard, Battlemage, and Imperial archivist in the room.

"Alright everyone. what's so important that you had to send someone to wake me up in the middle of the night and drag me halfway across the city" a young Nord in his mid-twenties said, his noble robes contradicting harshly with his less than formal attitude.

"My apologies M'lord. But the old Arch-Mage wished to see you." a Dunmeri woman wearing the robes of a member of the Synod said.

"Why? I may know a thing or two about magic, but I am no means an expe-"

"It's because I know that you'll only whine like a Khajiit kitten, and not possibly execute me like the young Emperor, Dovahkiin." a new voice joked, as two figures suddenly appeared standing atop a teleportation rune. One was the last Arch-mage of Cyrodiil's Mages Guild, an Altmer by the name of Drakano Grayore. An ancient elf close to three hundred years old with long white hair, blue eyes, and several long jagged scars, proof of his various fights with Necromancers in his youth. Now, however, he could barely put up a fight physically. His only means of defence was the equally ancient Ice Staff he leaned on for support and his arsenal of powerful spells.

The other man appeared to be a Colovian Imperial in his mid-fifties. However, his piercing yellow eyes betrayed him, to those who knew what to look for, as a Vampire. But, where most others would immediately draw their weapons and strike the man down, the Nord had meet this particular Vampire many times in the last few years, and knew him to be a cold, yet honorable man.

"Arch-mage Grayore. Count Hassildor." the Nord said, giving a slight bow.

"General Aragon, or should I say Commander due to your recent promotion, congratulations by the way.." the Vampiric Count of Skingrad said.

"Just call me Aragon for simplicity. Now, why was I called down here so late."

The old Altmer had an almost youthful fire in his eyes. "Yes, of course. Follow me please." he said as he walked to one of the doors flanking the Orrery. The Count and the Dragonborn with his Blades Guards followed close behind.

The group descended a pair of stairs before coming to a stop just in front of the watchtower. Where before them stood another portal, but this one was different from the one inside the lobby. It resembles the Oblivion Gate of old, but was made of Marble instead of demonic obsidian and blue instead of red.

Upon seeing the gate, Aragon stared down the two wizards. "Are you actually trying to start another Divines damned Daedric invasion!?""

"Of course not" Drakano responded. "Need I remind you that the good Count and I survived the Oblivion Crisis. Even helped close one that opened on the other side of Rumare."

The undead count spoke up as well. "Indeed. Do you really believe us to be so stupid that we would open a portal without making absolutely sure we were safe."

"Alright then. If you're in control, where does it lead?"

"That's the only variable we are unaware of. We do, however, know that the plane it leads to is a rather benign one, unlike the Deadlands or Coldharbour."

"So, you don't even know where it leads, only that it doesn't plan on immediately killing us. Lovely. Alright, have Battlemages surround the Gate. I don't want anyone entering or leaving that thing until the Emperor is informed." he said, only for Drakano to scratch the back of his neck. Something the Dragonborn has learned is a nervous tick the elf has.

"Drakano. what did you do?"

"I've done absolutely noth-"

At that moment, a woman in the steel armor of a University Battlemage emerged from the gate and continued running, followed closely by a large black creature that resembled one of the Northern Werewolves, only much larger with white plates covering its skin.

The mage cast a fireball spell at the beast, but went wide as it began to stalk forward. Aragon's immediate reaction was to reach down and grab hold his own sword, but it wasn't there. He cursed himself for forgetting his weapon as two balls of dark energy formed in his hands, summoning two Daedric souls from Oblivion and giving them shape in the form of duel Swords.

The dark beast lunged at the Battlemage, a primal hatred in its eyes. The Dragonborn prepared to attack the monster, but there would be no need as an Ice Spike flew past him, piercing the creatures armored head and dropping it to the ground. After a few moments, Its body began to disintegrate, leaving only black smoke as evidence of its presence.

"Gods damn it Drakano! You don't just send people into hell portals like that!" Aragon shouted, only to be ignored.

The old elf began to shuffle over to the Battlemage to make sure she was alright as Aragon released the two spectral blades and turned around to greet the new arrival, a young Breton woman with long black hair, blue eyes, and wearing the robes of the Arch-mage of Winterhold.

"Morrigan, always a pleasure." he said, greeting his friend with a smirk.

"Aragon, still getting yourself caught up in things way over your head."

"Blame the gods. They're the ones who keep throwing this type of stuff at me. Now, what in Oblivion are you doing here?"

The Breton leaned against her staff, one she claimed from Saarthal. "There is no way I'm going to miss out on this. It's the biggest discovery this Era, minus the whole Eye of Magnus thing."

"Guys, you may want to come over here." Drakano called and the two humans were quickly at his side, listening closely as the Battlemage told her tale.

"Despite how advanced the Village seemed to be, the creatures began to swarm them. I know I was under orders to remain hidden, but I couldn't just watch as they were slaughtered. So I revealed myself. In the end, I had exhausted my Magicka reserves, but fought the creatures off. The Townspeople called me a Huntress and thanked me for saving them. I tried to tell them that I wasn't, but they didn't believe me. From what I've gathered, magic doesn't exist in there realm, or at least in the traditional sense. Instead, this is what they use to perform something akin to magic." she said, passing the Elf a blue crystal. Drakano and Count Hassildor began to examine it religiously.

"Magic in a crystalline form... is it a welkynd stone of some kind?" The Vampire asked the Battlemage

"No, sir. From what I saw during the attack, these crystals, known as Dust, is used for powering their machines and allows them to use what I can only describe as Destruction magic."

The Arch-mage suddenly pocketed the crystal.

"You've done the University and the Empire proud. Go, get some rest."

"Thank you Arch-mage." she said, bowed to the Count and Dragonborn, then headed off towards the Mage's quarters.

"Janis, Morrigan. Will you two be darlings and watch the Gate while the Commander here and I go pay a visit to the Emperor."

"Of course, we'll make sure nothing comes out. Right Count?" The Breton said, and Hassildor gave an annoyed grunt.

"Never change, my friend." Drakano said as he began to head towards to bridge to the city, Aragon in tow.

Emperor Martin Julius Mede was a man who had the reputation outside the Empire as a bloodthirsty tyrant. A reputation that is largely false. While the man can be harsh, and even cruel at times. That cruelty only extends to enemies of the Empire and the people. Bandits, Corrupt Nobles, and Dominion spies have all been jailed and at times executed. But to the commoners, he is nothing but fair, and is loved by citizens, soldiers, and the honest politicians alike.

Despite this, Aragon didn't want want to wake the sleeping Dragon. Luckily, the man was still awake, reading over the new treaty between the Empire and the recently reformed Elsweyr Confederacy. Since the Khajiit broke away from the Dominion, it was the man's goal to secure an alliance. One he finally succeeded in achieving.

The duo began to inform the young Emperor of what had transpired. Martin resembled his namesake greatly. He had shoulder length brown hair and tanned skin. However, his eyes where a deep blue. The man, during the talks, sat down and took a sip of brandy out of his goblet.

"Drakano. Please explain to me again how this happened and how you managed to open an Oblivion Gate?" He sighed

"Certainly, sire. But it's not exactly an Oblivion Gate. Similar concept to be sure, but not the same. It's the culmination of over two hundred years of work, experimentation, and theories."the Elf began, and the two younger men knew they were in for a long tale.

"You see, when I was a boy, many moons ago, I loved reading about the Interregnum and the Three Banners War. But one thing about the time period struck me harder then the rest. The Planemeld. After reading about the Dark Anchors opening up, I became obsessed with the possibility of opening up similar portals to other realms. However, there was one issue. Do you know what that would be, my Young Emperor." the Elf said, leaning back in his seat as he smoked a Tobacco pipe.

"The power source. The Oblivion Gates where kept open by Sigil Stones, which were powerful enough to open the portal and keep it stabilized. Hence why portals and teleportation on Nirn requires the distance to be relatively short and can only transport a few people at a time. We don't, or at least didn't, have anything strong enough to power it. " Martin responded.

"Precisely my lord. That was my issue for decades until a solution, sadly in the form of a great calamity, presented itself. During Four Thirty-Three, an Imperial man wearing the armor of a Kvatch guard entered the Arcane University. This man was Brandonus Aries, the hero of Kvatch of course, and after he spoke with our archivist Tar-meena, he and I spoke at length about the Gates. He described the great tower to me, and even sold me the stone he pulled from the Kvatch gate. That moment is when I knew that my dream could be achieved. The following weeks saw me buying up every sigil stone I could that was pulled from the Gates. Black Marsh, especially, was a reliable source. And while I began to study them, I learned that there were in fact six types of stones."

This time, Aragon spoke up. "Descendant, Subjacent, Latent, Ascendant, Transcendent, and Great sigil stones."

"Correct. While Great sigil stones were rarely ever successfully pulled out, the rest were in abundance. Some stones were more powerful than the last, yet only a Descendant was actually needed to keep a gate open. Upon learning that, I began to take the more powerful stones and drain their energy into specially designed soul gems, effectively making scores of Descendant stones. And with the proper power supply, I could finally begin working on portals and such. I began collaborating with all the great wizards that has lived in the past two centuries. Telvanni wizards, Breton warlocks, Cyrodilic Mages, hell I even spoke with Narafiin before the whole Aldmeri Dominion thing happened, and a few more times while the City was under their control, though that was mainly him using part of my research to aid him in the culling ritual."

The ancient Elf then got up and walked over to the Emperor, producing the blue crystal and handed it to the boy.

"And this, my friend, is proof that my research wasn't for naught. My Battlemage specifically said that the denizens of that realm uses these crystals to power their machines and to use magic without draining Magicka. Imagine what we can learn from them, what advances we can make. Sir, all I'm asking for is a few men and your permission to enter and speak with them."

The young Emperor was silent, before he got up and walked towards a map hanging on the wall. It showed the current borders with the Dominion and the Empire.

"Drakano, as I'm sure you're aware we are still recovering from the second war."

"Of course, my liege."

"We somehow managed to push them back to Valenwood, only because the Khajiit revolted. If I give you permission to enter, and some Legionnaires to act as guards, that means less men on the front. Can you assure me that I will not regret sending men with You?"

"My Lord, it will take the Thalmor time to build another force up. I believe there will not be any assault, at least for the foreseeable future. And yet, this world might finally provide us with a means to force them to submit. Maybe even without bloodshed."

Martin turned around and looked the Elf in the eyes. "This will be a difficult decision, and both courses of action has pros and cons. Yet, the Nine have not lead me astray during my short time as Emperor."

He sighed then turned his gaze upon the Dragonborn.

"Tomorrow morning, begin to gather a Century from your Legion here in the City and your Blades. I'll also have a contingent of Shadow Legion Battlemages join you."

"As you wish my Emperor, so it will be done."

Suddenly, Drakano spoke up.

"Does this mean that you're letting us go inside the gate?" He asked

"Of course, my friend. This is your life's work After all. Now go and prove your discoveries worth. You set out in two days."

"Thank you my lord." The elf said, a hint of youthful joy could be heard as he got up and practically ran out of the room to make preparations.

The two younger men chuckled before Aragon turned to Martin.

"I've never seen him act this way before." He said

"The Great War changed him, from what Father and Grandfather told me. But it seems like this project finally succeeding has restored his childlike attitude that I've only heard about."

Martin then got up and began ushering Aragon out the door.

"Go, you have a long day ahead of you. Give Serana my regards."

"Of course, my Emperor. Good Night." Aragon said as he left the room.

The next day saw Aragon constantly running between the Palace, the Legion HQ in the Prison District, and the University as he prepared his men to enter the Gate.

A Century of Legion light infantry, wearing the studded armor the Nords he had served with during the Civil War had favored, as well as a small squad of Battlemages, Foresters, dedicated Archers, and two Blades agents were all gathered near the Gate to the different world. Also present was Drakano and Morrigan who were extremely excited to join this expedition.

Aragon himself was wearing the so called Heroic Imperial Armor. An ornate take on the current steel armor worn by the Legions heavy Infantry. As he prepared to put his helmet on, a pale hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Serana, I was wondering when you would show up." He said, turning around.

"You didn't think you could go visit another world without me, did you?" she said with a coy smirk.

"Of course you where going to come. I mean it seems like you can't go a day without annoying me." The Nord responded, hiding his grin. While the two would make fun of each other constantly, they had both risked their necks to save the other on multiple occasions. And he was honestly glad she was joining them.

The woman was dressed in her usual royal Volkihar outfit, but had her father's sword on her hip. Her hood was also up, protecting her from Magnus' gaze.

"So, when do we set out?" she asked.

"Impatient much"

"Very."

"Don't worry, it won't be too much longer." He said, and as if right on que Martin arrived. There was no fanfare or anything to signal his arrival, he was just there.

"Loyal sons and daughters of the Empire, I'll keep this brief. Beyond this Gate is another realm, and your mission is to enter said realm, set up a camp from which to launch expeditions to find more of this." he pulled the blue crystal from within his pocket and held it high so all those present could see it.

"Arch-Mage Drakano Grayore has assured me that this will and crystals like it will be instrumental to advancing our civilization and possibly even provide a way for us to push back the Dominion once and for all. You have each been chosen to take part in this historic expedition into the unknown, and I envy each if you. May the Nine protect you in this great endeavour." He finished and began to walk towards the Gate and stood next to it.

"I guess this is where the fun begins." Aragon said to himself before turning to one of the Blades, his friend Erik the Slayer.

"Erik, your with Serana. If anything happens, your mission is to help her and get her back to the Gate."

"Of course sir, but what about you?" the young man responded, while Serana muttered something under her breath

"Don't worry, I've got Inago to watch my back." He said, getting a grin out of his discolored Khajiit friend.

"Do not worry Erik, I'll keep an eye on him. You just make sure the eye you have on Serana isn't only focused down her shirt." He said, causing the young Nord to blush.

"Alright you two, settle down. Let's go." Aragon said, as he waved for the three to follow him. As soon as the Imperials saw them moving, they all formed up. Legionnaires up front, Archers behind them, and the Battlemages would pull up the rear while mounted Foresters would be on the flanks. At the head of the formation, Aragon and Serana, joined by their the guards and the Arch-Mages, mounted their own stress and began to march forward, into the abyss.

The feeling of walking through a portal was a strange one. The best way the Imperials could describe it was is if they had walked under a waterfall, but had not gotten wet. That was what the force had felt as they emerged on the other side of the Gate, an empty field surrounded by a lush forest.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, go ahead and start setting up camp!" He ordered. "I'm leaving Drakano in charge for the time being while I go pay a visit to that nearby village, see if we can get our bearings. Inago, you're with me. So is the Battlemage who first entered the gate. Where is she?"

"I'm right here sir." a familiar voice called from behind him. The woman seemed much calmer now, and had seen to it that she was going to be prepared this time as evidence by the various vials of Magicka potions on her belt.

"I need you to lead the way. Any volunteers to let her borrow their horse!"

"She can take Sanguis." Serana called. Sanguis was her horse gifted to her by Aragon shortly after the death of Harkon. The steed was pitch black, and almost seemed cursed, as if Serana's dark nature had rubbed off on it. Despite this, he was a loyal horse.

The woman swung herself up and into the saddle. "Alright, follow me." she said, instantly speeding off at a full gallop. Aragon tapped his horse with the heels of his boots, commanding his own horse, Anigma, to follow close behind with Inago at his side.

"So, what is your name anyway?" Aragon asked as he caught up to her.

"Edreanna Discount." she responded. "Why do you ask?"

"So I can put a name to your face and not just call you Battlemage. Now, how far is this village?"

"Not far, just past this treeline" she pointed off infront of them. "You should be able to see the houses just through that treeline."

The Dragonborn squinted, and sure enough saw buildings. Moments later, they exited the woods and were on the outskirts of the silent town.

The Khajiit was the first to attempt to enter, but Edreanna raised her hand to stop him.

"Something's not right here. There was children laughing and playing when I first came here, while the adults worked. It was full of life. Yet there's nothing now."

The Dragonborn had to agree, his fit was telling him something was off.

"You two wait in the treeline, I'll head into the town to see what's up."

"But sir, what if it's an ambush?"

"I'll be fine. You know I've handled worse. Now go." he said, galloping into the township.

It seemed like it was full of life earlier that day, but something sudden happened to stop him.

Suddenly, there was a lot of clicking noises, and the familiar sound of weapons being drawn.

"Oh for the love of-"

Two scores of armed men and women soon flooded out of nearby buildings, all armed with unique weapon.

"Be quiet Huntsman. Stay calm and do exactly what we tell you to do and you just might make it out of here alive." one figure boomed, a hulk of a man who would have been mistaken for an Orc if his face wasn't revealed. He was wearing a black suit of armor with light blue accents, and an impressive, yet oversized Axe swung over his shoulders.

The Dragonborn looked around, and sighed. "I'm surrounded, outnumbered, and caught in a bad position." he thought to himself as his arm tightened around his sword, Dawnbreaker, before he suddenly drew it and dismounted.

"Then it's an even fight."

Post A/N

Sources of other work.

Mods

Indigo follower mod- Smartbluecat

Immersive armors- Hothtrooper44

Apocrypha

A Visitor's Guide to the Imperial Providence- Saint Jiub


	2. Another Settlement Needed His Help

**A/N I totally worked dilligently on this story and didn't just discover Star Trek Next Generation, and I'm totally not currently binging it.****Also, Data best boy.**

Chapter Two- Another Settlement needed his help

Edreanna and Inago waited quietly in the woods not far from their horses as the sounds of combat could be heard from inside the town.

"Do you think we should help him?" The Battlemage asked, getting a chuckle out of the Khajiit.

"Nah, he should be wrapping up any second now." He said, as an audible thunderclap, a few screams, and the words "Fus Ro Dah" echoed out of the hamlet.

"So, what exactly was this village like. It's… like nothing I've ever seen." Inago asked. The township held a familiar charm as the building material seemed to primarily be wood and bricks, yet it was also sleek and futuristic. Lamp posts with no visible flame, black roads with a type of ward flanking either side, horseless carriages, and many more technological wonders advanced enough to make even a Dwarf blush.

"It was very strange. The population was mostly humans, though a species called Faunus also inhabited it. Think humans, but with animal traits such as a tail. Anyway, there seemed to be a divide between the two. Aside from that, advanced technology."

"So no Elves, no Khajiit, no Argonians?"

"No. Just those two species."

Inago looked back to the village as a stray bolt of lightning shot into the air followed by a loud war cry.

"He should be finishing up, let's go check up on him." Inago said as he began to creep forward through the brush and towards town.

Inside the town, the loud clashes of metal on metal echoed across the street as the oversized axe hooked itself on the golden sword the Dragonborn held in his hands, only for a fireball to form in his off hand and slam into the attackers face, forcing whatever ward the man was using to disperse, followed by a disarming motion and quickly slamming the circular hand guard into the man's jaw, knocking him on his ass.

When the man attempted to get back up, he found Dawnbreaker's point pressed against his throat, and a very angry Imperial staring down upon him.

"Where are the villagers?" He asked coldly, as a bit of blood began to be shed out of his neck.

While the man remained silent, his eyes slightly drifted to the left giving Aragon all the information he needed before pulling the blade back and smashing the pommel into the bandit, knocking him out. Only moments later, Edreanna and Inago arrived on the scene, and taking in the scene on knocked out or dead bandits sprawled out along the street.

"You've been busy." The Battlemage said, as she looked at the field of dead and moaning bodies.

"This is what happens when you cross Aragon Silfurhár. The amount of survivors actually surprises me." Inago said with a smirk, before being called over by a distracted Legionnaire.

"Inago, Edreanna, search these houses for civilians and try and help." He said as he kicked open a door to what appeared to be a bar.

As light poured into the villagers, all bruised and bound, began to try and retreat back into a corner out of fear. But at the sight of a man who didn't look like any of the bandits, fear was replaced with a form of hope, hope that was confirmed as their saviour began to cut the rope binding them.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked the eldest of the group, an old human woman.

"For the most part, yes. After the Grimm attack the other day, we were too weak to fight off the bandits when they showed up so we surrendered, probably what kept us alive." She said as she began to rub her wrists.

"Is there any other survivors here?"

"No, it's just us here. Most of the others, including all of the Faunus, were taken off somewhere."

"So there's more to this group. Damn." Aragon knew he would likely be able to take care of any of the group that may return, assuming they were on a similar level to the men here, but he couldn't risk getting the civilians caught in the crossfire, especially considering they wielded weapons that seemed to be a rapid fire evolved and smaller version of the Redguards cannons.

He lead the survivors, numbering only about 30, out into the town center, where Inago and Edreanna stood.

"You, you came back for us!" One of the younger men in the group said as he caught sight of the Battlemage before they began to swarm her.

"Yes, I'm back." She said with a bit of a smile as a very young child began to hug her leg. "I just had to go get some allies. This is Commander Silfurhár" she pointed to Aragon "and one of his bodyguards, Inago."

As the civilians looked to the Khajiit, many of them froze.

"What is he, some kind of Faunus!" "He actually keeps a Faunus as a guard!" "Get away from me freak!" These and many other shouts rose from the survivors, before the Battlemage slammed her staff on the ground, causing a magically amplified this that shook the crown to their core.

"This is my friend and ally, and I would appreciate it if you didn't attack him." She said loudly and sternly, causing the party to stop their shouts, allowing for Aragon to begin giving orders.

"Me people have a camp not far from here, follow Edreanna, I won't be far behind." He said, voice echoing as the survivors began to shuffle after the Battlemage, and a few moments later it was only him and the Khajiit.

"Inago" Aragon began "are you alright?"

"Yeah, just not surprised that even here, my kind is hated." He said, readjusting his Katana before he spotted something.

"My friend, did you say what we were looking for was called Dust?"

The Dragonborn followed the man's gaze. "Yeah, wh- well I'll be damned." He said as he spotted a store with several crystals he could spy through the windows, though they were few in numbers and scattered on tables and the floor. The Dragonborn laughed before running up to the store and entering, picking up the multi-colored crystals before he stopped.

"These are not ours… I need to return them to the person who owns this store." He thought to himself, before he grabbed a bag and placed them inside gently before he and joined up with the Khajiit before heading back to camp.

A few hours later, Camp Silva had been set up, campfires roared, food was being passed out, and wards and runes joined wooden stakes in outlining a perimeter.

At first, the rescued villagers believed the Imperials to be a primitive tribe of sorts, due to their lack of firearms and, to them, ancient armor designs. However, once that caught sight of the portal to the Imperial City, as well as the non-humans in the camp such as Dracano, many began to change their tune.

Aragon and the elderly woman he had spoken to were in his tent as she informed him on where exactly they were.

This world, known as Remnant, was divided into four major kingdoms and minor territories. The Kingdoms, Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas, are in a state of piece, yet also always on the edge of being killed off from dark creatures known as Grimm, hopefully Dawnbreaker will cut through them just as easily as Daedric and Undead flesh. Despite this, the species has still produced technological wonders to help them survive. He also learned that they were not far from the capital of the Kingdom of Vale, also unoriginally known as Vale.

"How far away is Vale?" Aragon asked, his helm removed as he stared at the map of the world, his eyes continuously being drawn north of the continent of Sanus upon which they were located towards another landmass that looked suspiciously like a Dragon.

"Probably a days walk from here."

"That's not bad, If your people are willing to stay here under our protection, I can send out a few riders to Vale and try and get help."

"Oh, there's no need for that. We managed to get a signal out to the City before the attack, they're probably flying here at this very moment, likely not far away."

" Flying?"

"Yes, flying. We've developed incredibly fast Airships that can reach here from Vale in just a few hours." She said with a smirk, while Aragon retreated into though. He knew that Airships can be made to work. He stumbled upon one in Solstheim, and heard of the Empire using them during the conquests of Talos himself. But they were rare and very expensive. If this world had managed to mass produce a perfected version, this would vastly improve trade and transport if the Empire can gain access to some.

"Alright, so we have a plan. Wait to see if your people arrive, if not I send riders out tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good, and thank you."

"Your welcome ma'am. Now, where is the proprietor of your villages Dust shop. We found some crystals there."

"That would be Shea Lux, my granddaughter" the woman said as she got up and walked out the tent and towards the campfire, where a Bosmer archer was showing off his skills by sniping apples out of the air when the woman in question tossed them into the air.

"Shae, the leader of this bunch wishes to speak with you."

"One moment Nana." She said back as she tossed another apple into the air, only for an arrow to pin it to a nearby tree, and for a second arrow to split the first in rapid succession.

"That's enough kid, can't have you wasting arrows. Though that was damn good archery."

"Yes sir." He said with a fist-over-heart salute before leaving, but not before sending a wink to the woman.

"Excuse me, Shae Lux?"

"Yes?"

"When we were in your village, we found these in the ruins of your shop. I didn't want to leave you without any merchandise." He said, producing the bag with Dust Crystals to the woman.

She took one look at them before saying "keep them. I doubt the Company will notice them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go ahead. It's the least I can do for… well saving everyone here's life."

Aragon's mouth curled up into a smile. "Thank you ma'am. I'll send these back to the portal immediately for testing."

"You mean back to your world?"

"Yes, of course."

"Oh, I thought you would use them here. Dust doesn't work off of Remnant." She said sympathetically.

Aragon's smile suddenly died "What?"

Again the woman said softly "Dust only works here on Remnant. It loses its power off world."

"No.. I felt. Drakano!"

The old Atlmer suddenly shuffled over "Yes Sir?"

"The lady here says these Dust Crystals loses its power outside their world, but didn't you sense something powerful within?"

"Yeah, I sensed power just as much as I do so now. We didn't try to use it, mind you, but unless it lied, it worked."

"That's impossible, it goes against everything I've ever read."

"Perhaps it has something to do with-" suddenly he stops and listens.

A low roar echoed over the trees as the Imperials readied bow and spell against the enemy.

Aragon's Dragon senses were in full iver drive as he sensed a powerful soul nearby, and heard an all to familiar-ish sound.

"Dragon."


	3. Crossing of Fates

**chapter 3: Crossing of Fates**

"That thing has some huge ass lungs on him." Dracano said, keeping his staff up. The noise has been going on for over a minute.

"Have you ever run into a Dragon that can roar that long?"

"Never." Aragon responded before Shae could speak up.

"That's because it's not a Dragon.. wait, you have Dragons in your world?"

"Yes, several. Few are still alive, and fewer still are friendly." Drakano said looking at her, before turning his head back to the sky. "So if that's not a Dragon, what is it?"

"Probably a Bullhead."

"A Bulls Head?"

"No, a Bullhead. It's an airship we have here." She said as the roar of engines, and not of a Dov, drew closer.

"Could it be from your city Vale?" The Commander asked as he held up his hand, ordering for the men to lower their weapons.

"Possibly, it might be best for us to head back to town since that's where the Bullhead will land."

"Of course, Inago! Come on!" He hollered back into camp before striding towards the direction towards town, the Khajiit not far behind as well as two others.

"Serana? You need something?" Aragon asked as his Vampiric… he wasn't sure exactly what they were.. walked up to him, Erik not far behind.

The woman huffed. "Yes. I came here to help you and to explore, and yet so far I've been confined to the camp. Wherever you're going, I'm going." She said as if it was fact, which to be fair it wasn't like he was going to tell her no. He looked up to the rapidly darkening sky and relented.

"Erik, if something happens to her I'll kill you." Aragon said as he turned to the Nord.

"Serana, stay on my ass. I don't want you getting hurt."

"You know as well as I do that nothing's going to hurt me Ari."

The Dragonborn pointed a gloved finger at her, a slightly aggravated tone in his voice.

"Don't call me that."

"Awe, don't worry Ari. I won't annoy you too bad." She said, before drawing a little too close for comfort. "After all, I think I may want to learn about you now~" she said quietly, before bursting out laughing at Aragorn's face and mounting Sanguis.

"Damn you Serana." The blushing man said before mounting Anigma, while Inigo and Erik mounted their own horses before they all began to ride towards town.

As the roar of engines began to dies down, the search and rescue team got ready to move. A call for rescue had gotten through only a few hours before, and the only response team of Hunters that could get there that day was on its way back to Vale, so it took a few hours to be refitted for a rescue, and to pick up a special passengers.

Said passenger was currently sending a message to a man named Qrow.

"Like I said Oz, I know what I saw. There was a Maiden in that town, New Hope I believe it was called."

"I believe you." The man said, taking periodic sips from his mug as he messaged his friend. "That's why I'm on my way there. But I need you to continue on with your assignment. Perhaps one of the other Maidens got lost.

Or perhaps, gods forbid, Amber was attacked by that woman and her powers stolen. Either way, if she has been attacked I need you to continue looking for her, I'll look in the village for any other hints as to her identity."

Suddenly, a voice called back that they were at their destination, and that the ship was landing.

"I've got to go, we've arrived. I'll message you when I've learned something, you keep looking for Amber." He said before closing the messenger app.

As he did so, he could hear the landing gear lowering before a sudden this as the Ship made landfall, and the two side doors slide open allowing the emergency crew and professor to exit.

The scene they were meet with was not one of panic filled streets, but those empty save the bodies of what they can only assume was bandits due to their patch-work apparel and mostly crude weaponry.

A few men from Vale's Defence Force began to take up defensive positions before Ozpin himself exited and walked up to one of the bodies, checking for a pulse, then sighing. There always a little over a score here dead, and the signs of a fairly fierce battle, including trace elements of magic the immortal noted.

"Search for survivors." He called as the green armored men began to do so, only for another voice to pop up.

"Don't bother. The survivors of this place is either at my camp down the road, or captured by the group those fine folks come from."

Ozpin turned his gaze towards the voice, and saw four figures on horseback approaching. One was a dressed head-to-toe in the armor that reminded him of one of the ancient kingdoms and a glowing blade by his side, and beside him was a young brunette woman with her hood up. Flanking either side of them were two guards in ancient Mistralian armor, or what looked like it. One a human, and the other a…. purple cat man?

"Stop and identify yourself?" The leader of the rescue squad said, as all save Ozpin aimed weapons at them, causing the guards to place their hands on swords and the woman to.. hiss? Yet the first raised a hand and to stop the others who relaxed.

"My name is Commander Aragon Silfurhár of the Imperial Legion." He said as he raised both hands and removed his enclosed helm revealing shoulder length white.. no, silver hair and clear blue eyes that would make someone who didn't pick up on the hair color difference think he was a Schnee. He was young, maybe in his mid-twenties, yet he was also clearly experienced or extremely confident, and had been through his fair share of combat if two long, jagged scars on his face over his right eye and nose were anything to go by.

He then raised his hands to point out the others. Naming the woman as Serana, the human guard Erik, and the cat man Inigo.

Ozpin, confused as to what this Empire was, walked forward in the way of the squad leaders shot and promptly ignored the sounds of protest from the men.

"What Empire are you talking about?"

"You're not going to believe me until I show you, as well as show you the villagers and the rest of this merry band we captured."

At that, the Professor stopped, and the squad lead spoke up. "The rest?"

"Yes, you didn't think I actually killed them all did you." He said, hiding the fact that he did indeed try to kill them, but that damned ward saved their lives and he elected to not go back and kill them. "They're in my camp tied up by my men."

Ozpin looked back at the leader, then back at Aragon. "I will go with you, and these men will stay here. In 10 minutes, I will call the leader and inform him that all is well. If he does not receive a call, your camp will be stormed." He said, making a plan up and to which the leader seemed to agree with.

"Of course, Mr…."

"Professor Ozpin."

"The follow us, Professor." The Dragonborn said with a smile. Moments later, they returned to the camp.

Ozpin, who Aragon had pulled up onto his horse behind him, stared in bewilderment at the camp that looked like something from his time. The villagers who were alive and being fed, the captured bandits tied up and with several men and women of different species he had never even thought of yet wearing all the same armor, and in the center of it all was a stone arch that looked as though it was ripped out of the ground, and filled with a thin blue energy.

"What is That?" He asked pointing towards the arch, completely lost for words as he caught sight of an ancient gold skinned man who absolutely radiated magical energy, as did so many others here in this camp.

"That's the portal to our world, and where the Empire I spoke of is." Aragon responded as he pulled over to the side where other horses were grazing and stopped before dismounting, the Professor doing the same as Drakano trotted over.

"And who is this, my dear commander." The Elf asked with a smirk.

"This is Ozpin, from I'm assuming Vale." He said before turning to the man. "The survivors are over by the main fire, after you check on them call your friends and come to my tent. We have much to discuss."

**A/N Sorry for the wait everyone, this week has been hectic. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has supported me so far, it means alot. Also, it has recently come to my attention that I have been spelling Inigo's name wrong, and I will be working to correct that. Finally, I also wanted to say that I may also be starting another story in conjunction with this one, one to quench my thirst for CoD Modern Warfare style stuff in RWBY, as well as to put the Vale Defence Force, which origionally started life due to _Summer and Shiro almost destroying Vale_ inside a Role-Play Discord Server, amd bringing them to a story format. So expect me to go full Military Nerd in that one, and if anyone knows of a Story that fits that discription, please let me know.****Oh, amd one more thing to ask if you. I'm looking for a potential Beta-Reader. So if anyone of you who knows TES and RWBY lore, as well as grammar to catch my mistakes in both writing and story, I would appreciate it if you could help me.**


End file.
